


Data Recovery

by Peldethrin



Category: Ghost in the Shell
Genre: Amputee Togusa, Depression, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peldethrin/pseuds/Peldethrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Togusa suffers an injury that causes the lose of a limb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Data Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Its 4 am and I woke up with a shit idea. This is the beginning of said "Idea"

"I'm sorry, but your arm just isn't recovering like we had hoped it would."

Togusa looked down at the patient release form, then glanced at his dying left arm in its sling. It would have to be amputated. He knew it would the moment he was flung backwards by the explosion that had injured it in the first place. There was something about the way it had snapped that had told him. The amount of rapidly dying tissue surrounding the shattered bones had only confirmed it for the medical professionals.

"How far up, do you think you'll have to go? I mean, how much of my arm am I going to lose?"

The doctor looked down and sighed. He dragged his hand down his face and looked uncomfortable with what he was about to say.

"I'm afraid we'll have to remove everything from the shoulder down. Even your glenohumeral joint, the shoulder joint, will have to go. Its damaged beyond repair and wouldn't be able to hold anything to your body properly if left behind."

Togusa sat in stunned silence for a moment then muttered,  
"The...the whole arm? I see."

"I understand that you're shocked by this. I'll leave and give you plenty of time to come to terms with this news, and to sign that release form so we may do the amputation as soon as possible."

With that the doctor turned on his heels and left the room. Togusa glanced back to his arm and attempted to imagine life without it. Sure, he could probably get it replaced with a cybernetic one almost directly after he healed, but he would have to relearn that arm from scratch. There would be maintenance to consider as well. He would most likely have to go through learning how to cope physically and mentally without it there before he was approved for a synthetic replacement. 

There was so much to consider, but one thing was for sure, his arm wouldn't be healing. He signed the release form and sent it off to the doctor through the hospital network. Then he leaned back into the cheap hospital pillows and cried.


End file.
